bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 45
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 45 So, so sorry for missing last week! We had an event we were doing, and it took half the day, and we got home, and I was like, "Phew I'm tired!" And I fell asleep and forgot ohmygoshI'msosorry!!! BUT! But. I will be graduating from high-school in May (Can't you tell by mah typos? :P), and my college class is just about over, so that means I'll have the whole. Summer. Off. ....I won't know what to do with myself. So hopefully, my update schedule will be for frequent and consistent! ^ ^ *** Zeln stumbled over the deck, just barely reaching the railing in time to keel over and wretch into the water, groaning miserably. He looked up out into the ocean, face pale and green. "This...is ridiculous...L-lightning is....stronger than water, but...*Hurgh!*" He threw up again, aiming for the waves in spite. He narrowed his eyes at the water. "...I hope you're happy..." Zen placed a concerned hand on Zeln's shoulder, brow furrowed in worry. "Zeln? Do you need Lancia to heal you?" Said healer shrugged her shoulders casually. "I already tried. It didn't work." The lightning unit scoweled. "Jamming ice cubes down my throat and screaming, 'BE HEALED!' Does not count as trying!" "Hey, you had a fever! I was trying to bring it down!" One of the sailors approached, laughing. He gave Zeln a slap on the back--who promptly keeled over the railing to throw up again. "Heh, if you get this sick, lad, you should've stayed on shore. In your condition, I bet a week of walking would've done you one better, eh?" He nodded weakly. "Zen!" The summoner turned, seeing that Selena and Sergio were calling her over. She excused herself, and walked over to their side of the deck, careful not to get in the way of any of the crew. "What is wrong?" She asks. The water units were watching the sea, a woried expression on their faces. "We're being followed," Sergio grunts. The summoner eyed the water, and saw nothing but miles of ocean. The waves rose and fell gently, but held no other ship in the water but theirs. "...I don't see it." "It's not a ship," Selena says, "Watch." Zen obliged, turning her eyes to the water once more. For a while, nothing happened, but before she could say so, the spikes of a tail brushed the surface of the water, just long enough for her to notice. "There! I saw it." Selena nods. "What should we do?" Suddenly, a rumble interupts there words. It was not so terrible that they lost their balance, but it was enough to grab the attention of the whole crew. The all watched in shock as an ice dragon reared its head from the waters, letting out a mighty roar as water fell from its open maw. The rider of the dragon was a blond rogue water unit with eyes as red as the dragon's. On the other side of the dragon, Lucina hung onto it's neck, smirking triumphantly. "Lucina!" Selena exclaims. "I just couldn't let that last fight go unfinished," She drawled, "So I brought a friend to make it interesting." The rogue, Belfura, chuckled atop the dragon's head. The crew, trained to face the terrors of the sea, edged back cautiously, but held their ground. "Devour," Belfura commanded, pointing to the ship. The dragon reared it's head back, then realeased an icy torrent onto the ship. Zen sprung into action, quickly creating a large crystal barrier, layered with sapphire and jade. Some of the ice made it around the shield, piercing the deck of the ship. The crew quickly ran for cover. On of the sailor tripped, as an icicle made it's way for him. Mifune quickly grabbed him under the shoulder and flash-stepped him to safety. The units were doing their best to evacuate the crew, but Zen's shield was begining to crack. The summoner grunted, morphing the jade layer so that a dragon began to emerge. The crystal beast growled once, then sprung out--still attached to the shield--and latched its jaws onto the throat of the enemy beast. It howled in pain, ceasing the ice attack. Belfura sneered, swiping her hand through the air. "Styx!" Suddenly spurred by strength, the dragon released another storm of ice, instantly shattering the crystal dragon, and the shield. Before Zen could move out of the way, Galant dove for her, pushing her across the deck, sustaining the injuries. His fire-imbued body sizzled and hissed as he grunted in pain. "Galant!" Zen cried. "I've got him!" Lancia quickly grabbed him by the belt, dragging him out of the way. "Ugh, you weigh a ton..." Zen moved to get back up and retaliate, but was cut short by two units standing before her. "We'll take care of it, Zen," Selena says, Sergio by her side. "But-" "Tell the captain to keep sailing," Sergio commanded, looking back at her. "We'll catch up later." Without waiting for an answer, Selena and Sergio run off the deck, leaping into the water. They quickly create a pillar of ice to stand on, raising it to the height of Belfura's dragon. "Zeln," Selena calls, "We'll need you as back up!' Eager to get off the boat, Zeln wasted no time in leaping onto the pillar of ice. "Finally," He sighed, his regular grin returning to his face, as well as his color. "Now, who do I have to beat up?" Just as he spoke, he came face-to-face with the dragon, and quickly paled again. "Oh." "Captain, get us out of here!" Lancia shouts, the captain of the ship already moving to sail away. "No, we can't leave them!" Zen shouts. Mifune grabbed her arm to keep her from running to them. "Zen, no." She turned to him, scoweling. "I can't just leave them!" "They'll be fine," He snapped, "We can't fight Lucina and Belfura all while protecting the crew and the ship." Knowing he was right, Zen watched desperately as they sailed further and further away. *** The soles of Hisagi's shoes made no sound against the cold stone floor pathway leading to the gate. He moved at a casual pace, reaching the door blocked with giant chains. As per procedure, he put his finger in the lock and pricked it on the needle. Wincing as he watched the red liquid run through the chains. Not becuase it hurt, but because he knew he was almost out of blood. His....'heart' didn't quite pump the same way. The door open, and he stepped in, not even bothering to decend the short stair. A smirk made is way onto his face as he eyed the door at the end of the room. "Hello, friend," He spoke into the silence, "I just thought and stop by and see how you're doing." No reply, as expected, and the door remained un-moving. He chuckled. "Still bitter, I see. Don't worry--maybe when I'm done, I'll let you out for a breath of fresh air." Again, a moment of silence before a voice replied, barely above a weak whisper. "Don't patronize me, scum." Hisagi's smirk widened. "Ah, so you're still alive after all." He turned to leave. "Sorry to cut our visit short, but that's all I really wanted to know. It's no fun keeping prisoners...." "...if they're dead." **** Bum bum BUM! MORE HISAGI EVILNESS!!!! Extra long chapter to make up for the Saturday I missed~! Category:Blog posts